Superwoman: The Smallville years
by Tom Palin
Summary: Kara Zor El Replaces Clark Kent in this version of Smallville. In this version of reality, her Earth name is Claire Kent.
1. Chapter 1

**October 1989**  
Out in space a shower of meteors and a spaceship of unknown origin head towards Earth.  
Meanwhile, in Smallville, Kansas a road divides a cornfield a sign proclaims "Smallville Kansas Pop., 25,001 Creamed Corn Capital of the World!" Passing overhead is a blue and white helicopter with the name Luthorcorp stenciled on its side. Inside the helicopter aside from the pilot is a father and son, the father has long brown hair, a beard and blue eyes and is wearing a business suit, A red haired 9-year olf boy is similarly attired as his father, his eyes are closed and doesn't seem to be enjoying the helicopter ride his father is providing him. "Lex," Lionel Luthor exclaimed to his son, "Open your eyes Lex! Luthors are not afraid. We're leaders, Lex!" The helicopter continued on towards the creamed corn factory off in the distance. Lionel Luthor sighed with esasperation. Not for the first time in disappointment with his son.  
A blonde-haired man with brown eyes in a checkered button down shirt, blue jeans and brown work boots opened the door for a red-haired woman with blue eyes wearing a blue pleated dress walked into Nell Potter's Floral shop, Nell Potter was a 30-something woman with dark hair and brown eyes, she put down the potted plant she was working on and smiled at the customers who walked though her door. Her niece, Lana Lang was dressed in her fairy queen costume complete with starred wand, she had dark hair and blue eyes. The blonde haired man said, "I'd like some tulips for my wife." The red-haired woman greeted the young child, saying, "Hello Lana." "Hello, Mr and Mrs Kent," replied Lana. "Good afternood Jonathan," said the florist, "Are you sure I can't interest you in some tiger lilies, we're having a special on them today." "No thanks Nell," said Jonathan, "Martha has her heart set on tulips." "Very well Jonathan, would you like a dozen?" Nell asked. "That will do fine," said Jonathan Kent. Martha addressed the little girl, "That's a beautiful dress Lana, are you a princess?" "A fairy princess, Lana amended. "Where are your parents?" Martha asked. "They are at the homecoming game," Nell explained, "I am being a good Aunt and babysitting for them while they are gone." "Do you want to make a wish?" Lana said. "I would love to make a wish," Martha said playing along as she closed her eyes pretending to make a wish. "Abracadabra!" Lana said as she waved her pretend fairy wand.  
Nell wrapped up the dozen tulips and gave them to Jonathan, Jonathan paid her, and then took Martha by the hand and they both walked out the door of the shop. Jonathan and Martha walked to their red pickup truck, a parade was going by on the streets of downtown Smallville. Jonathan opened the door for his wife, who then got in, then he walked over to the other side of the truck where he got in himself, turning the ignition on, The Kents pulled out of their parking space at the side of the road and started heading toward their farm on the outskirts of town. After driving for a bit, Jonathan commented, "I know what you wished for." "Do you now?" Martha asked. "To see another face in that parade," Jonathan said indicating the parade they were leaving behind, "Hey look!" Jonathan continued, "Looks like Smallville won again!"  
Deep in space the meteors approached the Earth along with that mysterious spaceship, they were beginning to enter the atmosphere.  
Lex stood outside the creamed corn factory, his father was negotiating a deal to buy, he heard a voice coming from the corn fields saying "Help Me!" Lex wasn't sure he heard it, it was very faint, he wasn't sure he should go into the field, but his curiosity got the better of him and he entered the rows of corn. As he proceeded into the cornfield he heard someone say, "Help me," this time a little louder. Lex was somewhat fearful, he'd seen way too many horror movies about this sort of thing, he backed off away from the voice and bumped into a scare crow, Lex ran and bumped into a wooden post, there was a teenage boy striped down to his boxer shorts tied to the post, the boy said, "Hey kid, could you get me down from here?" Before Lex could do anything about it, a meteor stuck the cornfield not too far away with a big "Thoom!" Lex from the dust cloud it kicked up, but he couldn't run fast enough, first it engulfed the kid tied to the wooded post in the field, then it overtook Lex Luthor.  
Martha were driving down the country road with their farm in site when the meteors hit, one was streaking down from the sky and impacted the Kent's field. "Jonathan!" Martha yelled, "What's going on?" I don't know said Jonathan, when suddenly another meteor streaked downward from the sky with a trail of smoke and impacted the road in front of the truck. Jonathan slammed on the brakes, but it was too late, the truck fell into the crater and flipped over.  
When Jonathan and Martha came too, they were hanging upside down by their seatbelts, the windshield was cracked. Jonathan was about ready to release his seatbelt and catch him on the ceiling of the passenger compartment, when he noticed a blond haired girl with blue eyes, of about 3, she was naked. "Hello," said Jonathan, "where are your parents?" The blonde girl just smiled. Not understanding. Jonathan and Martha released their seatbelts and fell out of their seats crawling out of the driver side Jonathan got out followed by Martha. "What's your name?" Martha asked. The little blonde girl just stared blankly again not understanding. "Come on little dear, let's find your parents, they walked down the ditch carved by the meteor. "I don't get it," Jonathan said, not finding any other cars on the road, "where are her parents?" As if in answer to Jonathan's question, the ditch ended at a tiny spaceship. "I don't think her parents are from around here," Martha added.  
Lionel Luthor was panicked, he was just negotiating a purchase with the owners of the factory when he heard a series of explosions outside, he ran outside only to find a crater in the cornfield surrounded by flattened cornstalks. "Lex! … Lex!" Lionel called suddenly panicked about his missing son, Lex was about to go for help when he saw something amid the flattened cornstalks, a piece of Lex's red hair, encouraged by this, Lionel started sifting through the cornstalks and uncovered his son, bald. Lionel backed away horror stricken. Lex was unconscious on the ground. Lionel bent down and picked up his son.

**Smallville, October 2001**  
A lonely two-lane highway divides the cornfield, this time the sign says, "Smallville, Kansas pop. 45,001: Meteor Capital of the World!"  
A tall blonde girl with cornflower blue eyes stood in front of her mirror applying makeup. "Claire, you better hurry up, you're going to miss the bus!" Martha said. "That's all right Mom, I've got a ride." said the tall blonde girl. Claire braided her shoulder length hair, put on blue jean shorts and a t-shirt that came up short of her waist belt exposing her mid-drift, packed her lunch, cheerleader uniform and her school books, she stepped outside just as the school bus pulled away, Claire shrugged her shoulders, she could run through the cornfields and beat the bus to school, but she wanted to try out her other attributes first. Claire walked to the end of the Kent farm driveway exposing her sheer legs and stuck out her thumb, after all, she reasoned, what did she have to worry about? A number of cars and trucks passed by, but it didn't take long.  
A red pickup truck pulled over, a brown bearded man with blue eyes was driving his truck with his tow-haired brown eyed son. The son rolled down the window, "Are you crazy!" shouted the bearded man, "a girl like you shouldn't be hitchhiking!" "Aw come on Dad, let's give her a ride to school before some creep picks her up," said the son. The boy opened up the door and moved over. Claire got in. The boy seemed acutely aware of Claire's curves. "Hello," said the boy holding out his hand, "your Claire Kent aren't you." Claire nodded in the affirmative. "My name is Frank Carter," said the boy. "Pleased to meet you Frank," said Claire.  
The bearded man said, "Hello, my name is William." Claire replied, "Pleased to meet you William." William Carter added, "But you can call me Will. I just moved in with my son, got a job with Luthorcorp, I'm a chemical engineer we're originally from New York. Now I have to ask, you're going to Smallville High School right? I don't have time to take detours, I have just enough time to drop off my son and be at work by nine." "Smallville High school will be fine," Claire said, "How do you know my name?" "Saw you in the hallways between classes, caught some snatches of conversation between you and your friends," said Frank. "Oh so you've been shadowing me," Claire said, "so why were you shadowing me?" "I was wondering if you're going to the homecoming dance," said Frank. "Maybe," replied Claire. "Are you going with somebody or by yourself?" "Maybe with somebody and maybe alone if I'm going at all, which I have not yet decided." Claire said, "it all depends on who asks, and what they say. Why do you ask?" "I was hoping to find someone to go to the dance with me." Frank said. "Well I hope you do," said Claire, "Good luck."  
The truck pulled up to the sidewalk in front of the high school. "Thanks for the ride, "Claire said as she got out and flung her book bag over her shoulder. Frank got out quickly and followed her. Will looked embarrassed as he pulled away from the scene. Whitney approached Claire in the hallway, "Hello Claire, "he said, "You going to the homecoming dance this weekend?" "Maybe, "said Claire batting her eye lashes. "Would you like to go out with me?" asked Whitney. "Aren't you going out with Lana?" "We broke up," Whitney said. "Too bad," Claire replied, "I thought you two were a cute couple. Either way, I'm not going out with one of Lana's ex –boyfriends. Besides I've already got a date," Claire said putting an arm around Frank. Whitney glared at Frank, and then said, "You've got to be crazy, he's obviously a freshman!" "So?" said Claire, "I am too, and you're a senior I believe, you'll be gone next year unless somehow you don't graduate." Whitney was furious, just before he stormed off, he turned around and said, "You better watch yourself kid!" Claire turned to Frank, who was looking a little pale at that moment, "Okay, you've got me for the homecoming dance, you sure you want me? Not going to let Whitney scare you off are you?" Frank reluctantly said "no." "I wouldn't worry about Whitney so much; he's just in a foul mood. I've told him a number of times; I'm not going out with any of Lana's current or former boyfriends so long as I'm friends with her!" Claire said as she tore out a piece of paper from her notebook, she jotted down a number with her ball point pen, you can call me after school if you like, or perhaps meet me during lunch if you got the first lunch period." Frank walked away hardly believing what happened, to Frank Claire looked a lot like a blonde supermodel from the cover of Vogue Magazine; he couldn't really believe she would go the dance with him.  
Claire entered homeroom which was also her social studies class, The teacher stood in front of a map of the World, eyed her, and then looked at the clock, and said, "You late, Miss Kent!" "I'm sorry Mr. Peterson," Claire said, "I was fending off would be suitors for the Homecoming dance." Claire put on her most innocent and angelic smile as she batted her long dark eyelashes, the teacher got on with attendance. Claire was finding she could use all sorts of powers besides he special abilities.  
Lex Luthor drove his sports car onto the specially marked parking space of the Luthorcorp Fertilizer factory #3. "Thanks Dad," Lex said sarcastically. William Carter walked past him carefully averting his gaze. Lex walked inside the building which was formerly the Smallville creamed corn canning facility.  
Frank Carter entered the lunchroom from the cafeteria with a square of Lasagna, a bowl of fruit and a pint of milk on his tray, he scanned the tables ahead, he found Claire sitting down with a black guy, and another blonde woman with wavy blonde hair and brown eyes, and an exotic looking girl with straight black hair and blue eyes. Frank decided to walk over to that table. Claire was working on the meatloaf on her tray, without missing a beat she introduced Frank to her friends, "This is my hallway stalker Frank Carter, whom I'm going to the Homecoming Dance with. Frank these are my friends are my friends Chloe Sullivan, Lana Lang and Pete Ross, perhaps next time you'll try introducing yourself sooner in the school year instead of 'lurking in the shadows'." "Well I guess I was shy," Frank confessed. "What were you afraid of, that I might say no?" Claire asked. "Well I didn't expect you to say 'yes', I just don't like being rejected as I have so many times in the past, and you seem out of my league as one of the more popular girls in school I mean." Frank said. "I'm popular because of my looks," Claire said, "Whitney was annoying me with his asking me to the dance when he knew I would say no, I told him before, I don't go out with people Lana's been dating or has dated. I agreed to go to the homecoming dance to end this discussion with him." Frank sat down at the table with Claire's circle of friends. Chloe, extended her hand, Frank shook it. "I was discussing before you arrived," Chloe said, "That there have been strange things going on around Smallville since the meteor shower of 1989." "There was a meteor shower?" Frank asked, "I didn't know that." "So what brings you to our little town?" Lana asked as she extended her arm, "I haven't seen you before this school year, so you must be new in town." "Actually I arrived this September, I was brought here by the 9/11 attack, where my mother died, my parents were divorced, so naturally I moved in with my Dad here in Smallville." "Oh I so sorry to hear that,' Lana said with sympathy, "My parents died in the meteor shower Chloe spoke of." Pete Ross extended his hand, and Frank took it, "Pleased to meet you Frank, I'm a friend of Chloe's, we run a little school newspaper called 'the Torch'. You should ask Chloe about her 'Wall of Weird', she's been collecting newspaper articles and magazine clippings about all the weird stuff that has been occurring in Smallville ever since that meteor shower." Frank turned to Chloe, "What sort of weird stuff?" "If you finish your lunch soon enough, I just might have enough time to show you." Chloe said with a smile.  
The five kids entered the School newspaper office. Chloe said dramatically, "I would like to introduce you to my 'Wall of Weird'! Frank looked at a particle board on the wall that was covered with newspaper clippings and magazine articles, one about a man with four fingers on one hand and six on the other, a cover of Time Magazine stood out with a small dark-haired girl on it, titled 'Heartbreak in the Heartland' it was dated September 1989, with a start Frank realized that the girl on the cover was Lana. Frank looked at Lana and then back at the magazine cover. "Yes, that's me," Lana admitted, "So it seems we have something in common in that we both lost parents."  
Later on after school, there was football practice, Whitney Fordham caught the football and ran towards the end field as a bunch of linebackers closed in on him for the tackle. Frank wasn't paying much attention, he was watching the cheerleaders going through their routines in their blue shirts with a golden 'S' for Smallville, red miniskirts and red boots. "Your hopeless Frank," Claire said, "Can't you find something to do after school other than watch us practice? You know were just friends, don't you?" "I guess," Frank admitted. "But your hoping for more, aren't you?" Claire persisted. Frank shrugged. "Look I agreed to go out with you because you were slightly less annoying that Whitney. I know that you think if you go out with me, it might make you more popular to be seen with me. I know its hard starting off at a new school among strangers, but you should find some activity to fill your time besides watching a cheerleader squad during practice. Why don't you join Chloe's newspaper, it meets on Wednesday, I'll be there." "Alright," Frank agreed.  
Jeremy Creek (looking exactly as he did twelve years ago) skulked around the school, of particular interest to him was a football trophy case, he then breaks it and steals a picture of three smiling football players.  
Lex was driving his sports car from Luthorcorp fertilizer factory no. 3, he was heading towards a bridge when he received a phone call on his cell, a truck was approaching in the opposite lane. A blonde-haired girl was standing on the side of the bridge looking down at the river below. "Hello," Lex said as he answered the phone, he looked back up at the road ahead to find the truck had dropped a wire fence that was rolling into his lane. Lex slammed on the brakes, his car ran over the fence and experienced a blowout, swerving go avoid the oncoming car, to his horror he hit the girl and his car went over the side of the bridges with the girl tumbling ahead into the river below, the Lex hit his head on the windshield as lost consciousness as the water came pouring into his car.  
Claire ripped the roof off the car, snapping of Lex's seatbelt she pulled him to the surface and dragged him onto the shore, compressing his belly; some water came out of Lex's mouth. "Come on, don't die on me now!" Claire said as she pumped the water out of Lex's lungs, then she placed her lips on Lex's lips and blew. Lex exhaled and coughed up some more water. As Lex heaved the remaining water from his lungs, he noticed the girl he'd hit on the bridge was standing over him, she wore tall red boots, a blue miniskirt, and a red shirt with a golden 'S' on it. "A cheerleader huh?" Lex asked. "Yes, I was practiced with my squad this afternoon and decided to walk home, when I saw your car go off the bridge, I jumped in after you." "That can't be I swear I hit you!" Lex said. "Well it looks like you hit your head, are you sure? I jumped out of the way just before you would have hit me and we both went tumbling over the side. Lex rubbed his bald forehead, it did hurt. "Maybe," he admitted.  
Frank Salvatore finished working on the engine of the car in his garage, when he closed the hood, he wasn't alone a 14-year old kid stood in the darkness of the dimly lit garage. "Geez kid, you nearly scared the crap out of me, don't I know you," said the mechanic. There did indeed seem to be something familiar about him, the mechanic thought, the kid reminded him of someone he knew from his days at Smallville High School. The kid seemed to be waiting for something, then the mechanic remembered the day of the football championship, which was also the day those meteors hit, the kid looked like Jeremy Creek that he and his friends tied up to a scarecrow post that day, he was never seen again. "You look like that scarecrow kid," said the mechanic. That was what the kid seemed to be waiting for, as he held out his hands and started moving forward. "Hey freakazoid, I'm talking to you!" With that electricity began to arc from the boys finger tips striking a pan of grease nearby catching it on fire. The mechanic suddenly figured out what the boy wanted, payback, "Hey wait a minute, that was 12 years ago, it was just fun and games," he said, "do you want?!" Waiting for his moment, Jeremy Creek finally answered, "To play!" with that lighting arched from his fingertips spreading out in a fan like pattern setting fire to whatever would burn.  
Claire, Chloe, Pete, and Frank were at the scene of the mechanics garage after school that day snapping pictures a man was out on a stretcher being loaded onto an ambulance, a kid is standing near the scene, he doesn't look familiar so on a hunch Chloe snaps his picture too. Back at the Torch Office, Chloe finds another picture of him in a 12-year old Smallville High yearbook. "That's impossible," Claire said, "that can't be him, he would have to be 26 by now! Frank was looking through the Smallville Tribune archives in the office, "Hey, looks like I found something," announced Frank, "there's an article about the Meteor shower of 1989, it mentions a meteor strike near the cream corn plant. In a corn field, two kids were apparently found in it, the child of Luthorcorp CEO Lionel Luthor who was found bald, and a 14 year old Jeremy Creek who was found in a coma. There is a further article, it mentioned because of an electrolyte imbalance he stayed in a coma, and woke up during a lightning storm and escaped about a week ago." Pete said, " I remember the paramedics saying that some of the burns the mechanic suffered were electrical."  
Claire got home later that day; she noticed a bright red truck with a bow on it in the driveway. Martha Kent was standing outside, "whose car is that?" Claire asked. "It's yours," her mom replied holding out a card with two golden L's on its front cover. Claire took the card and read it, "Dear Claire, she read, Drive safely, always in your debt. Lex Luthor!" "Where are the keys?" Claire asked. "Your father has them," Martha said, he's out in back," Martha said.  
Jonathan was in the bard dropping bales of hay into a threshing machine to feed the cows in their troughs. Claire walked carefully in trying to avoid stepping in any manure. "Dad," Claire said, "Mom told me you had the keys to the car Lex left for me." Jonathan held out the car keys and said, "I know how much you want it Claire, but you can't keep it." "Why not?" Claire asked. "Do you remember Mr Bell?" her Dad asked, "you used to play in his apple orchard, or how about Mr Guy? Lionel Luthor gave them both extravagant gifts and said to them that if they sold him their farms cheap, he would let them in on a deal that would make them very rich. We'll they sold him their farms, and he reneged on the deal and evicted them!" "But Lex Luthor had nothing to do with that!" Claire protested. "I just thought you'd like to know where the money that bought that car came from honey," Jonathan said, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to return that gift, aside from the fact that you're not old enough to drive in the first place." "But you can use that truck and I can drive the old one when I'm old enough!" Claire added hopefully. "I'm sorry honey," Jonathan said, "it's not about what we need, it's the principle, I've seen too many things the Luthors have done, and when they give away gifts, they usually come at a high price. I'm sorry Claire, I know that you really want it, but you've got to return it." "You know what Dad," Claire said as she walked toward the threshing machine, "For once; I would just like to be just like everyone else!" Claire stuck her left hand in the threshing machine, the blades ground against her arm as Jonathan ran toward her in horror the threshing machine stalled when it could make no progress. Claire pulled her arm out without a scratch "Do you call this normal?" she added, "And I was hit by a car at 60 miles per hour, I didn't jump in after him, I was knocked off the bridge with his car when he hit me and broke through the guard rail. I just want to be just like anyone else. I'd give anything to be normal!"  
"It's time Daughter," Jonathan announced. "Time for what?" Claire asked. "Time you learned the truth about where you came from, we told you you've been adopted, just not from who. Jonathan held out a metal plate with alien writing on it. "What does it say?" Claire asked. "We don't know," Jonathan said, "We had it checked out and it's written in no language known to man." "Where are they from?" Claire asked. Jonathan just looked up. "You're kidding, really?" Claire asked, "The next thing you're going to tell me is you have the spaceship hidden in the attic." "Actually it's in the storm cellar," Jonathan replied.  
Jonathan led Claire to the storm cellar out in back of the house, he opened the door and led her down the stairs, and he pulled the dust covered sheet off a black spaceship. "This is how you came into our world Claire," Jonathan said. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Claire demanded angrily. "To protect you!" Jonathan explained, "We were afraid the government was going to show up at our door to take you away, when they didn't we wanted everything to appear as normal so as not to attract attention. You were a godsend, especially since your mother and I were unable to have children of our own, you just fell out of the sky, and it was like a miracle." "You should have told me sooner," Claire pouted, "You had no right to keep this from me!" Before Jonathan could say anymore, there was a sudden snap in the wind as Claire ran away at super speed.  
Frank Carter stood in front of the freshly dug grave marker of his mother, it said "Mary Smith Carter, Beloved mother of Frank and wife of William April 7, 1947 – September 11, 2001" Franks eyes were full of tears as he held onto a dozen roses he brought for his Mom. Claire stepped out into the Moonlight from the shade of a tree. Claire walked up next to Frank and put her arms around him and gave him a hug, "It's alright Frank," she said. "Her funeral was last week you know; she worked for the New York City Fire Department and was killed when World Trade Center One came down on top of her." The feelings were still kind of raw. Claire comforted him as best she could. Claire walked with Frank to his home arm in arm. Claire gave Frank a final embrace before departing his home. Unbeknownst to the both of them Whitney saw the two of them embrace in the street light. Whitney started making plans to get Frank out of the picture.  
The next day Claire was at the Luthor Mansion. "Hello! Is anyone home?" She called out. Claire heard some sword fighting down the hall, she walked down the hall to where the sound was coming from/ Claire found a man and a woman in fencing gear and fencing masks in a practice sword fight, after a while of back and forth, the woman got the better of the man, and in frustration, the man threw his foil at the wall right next to Claire. Claire was a bit startled at this. The man took off his mask revealing himself as Lex Luthor and ran up to Claire and said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were in the mansion. How did you get in?" Claire replied, "I slipped in between a couple of bars in the gate that were bent. I came to return the truck you gave me, may parents won't let me keep it." She handed over the keys. "Well you did save my life, I owe you something. Well I see, you parents don't trust me because of who my father is. Well I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."  
Frank was about to leave school Whitney and a couple of his friends approached. "Where do you think you're going Frank? I told you you'd better watch your back, and now you're going to pay!" said Whitney. "What are you talking about?" Frank asked. Indicating to his friends, "I think we just found this years' Scarecrow!" With that he punched Frank in the stomach. Frank doubled over wheezing and coughing. Whitney's two friends then grabbed Frank's arms. Frank then kicked Whitney in the shin. "Ouch!" Whitney yelled, furious Whitney threw a punch that connected to the side of the head. Frank slumped down unconscious. The three kids dragged Frank to Whitney's pickup truck, they tied him up with some rope that was on the flatbed and gagged his mouth. Frank's cell phone rang; Whitney pulled it out of Frank's pocket and tossed it on the sidewalk. Whitney hissed as he put some weight on his bruised leg, he limped over to the driver side of his truck, his friends put a blanked on top of the unconscious Frank.  
Claire was on the phone next to Chloe, "that's funny, usually he answers his phone." Claire folded her phone then flipped it open again and dialed. "I hear his phone ringing, it's over there!", she pointed to the distant parking lot over 300 yards away. Chloe said, "What ringing, I don't hear anything. As they closed the distance, and after repeated dialing, the ringtone became audible to Chloe. Chloe picked up the phone, "looks like he dropped his phone." Chloe said. "That's not like him, he's been hanging out with the cheerleaders, I saw him today during practice," said Claire. "Maybe his father picked him up," Chloe suggested. Claire shrugged, "we'd better drop this phone off at his house then."  
Frank awoke tied to a post with a red 'S' painted on his chest in a corn field, it was dark out. Jeremy Creek was standing front of him. "They do it every time! I thought if I'd punish them, they'd stop, but it looks like I'll have to finish it," Jeremy said. "Wait!" Frank yelled, "Aren't you going to let me down?" Jeremy shook his head, "Afraid not, your much safer tied up here. I've got a homecoming dance to go to, as I missed mine." Jeremy walked away as Frank struggled with the ropes.  
Lex was driving past Luthorcorp Fertilizer Factory No 3, and the adjacent cornfield, when he noticed a familiar figure climbing over the fence. Lex remembered the boy stripped down to his underwear with an S on his chest strung up as a scarecrow. Lex blinked, the kid was gone, and he heard someone yelling "Help!" from in the corn field. Lex ran into the cornfield and saw the boy tied to the scarecrow post. "Who are you?" Lex asked. "My name's Frank Carter", said the boy, "could you get me down, there's a wacko who's going to attack the Smallville High School Homecoming Dance." "Of course, "Lex said, he started working on the ropes. "Wait a moment; do you have a cell phone?"  
Claire was at the Dance in a ballroom dress, when her phone rang, Claire answered it, "Hello," "Hello Claire?" said Frank's voice, "I'm all tied up right now, in a corn field, Jeremy Creek is coming to the Dance and I'm afraid he's going to fry somebody, get out of there! I'm going to call the police."  
Jeremy was about to set off the sprinkler system, when Claire said, "Stop!" "Who are you?" Jeremy asked. "My names Claire," Claire said, "I can't allow you to attack my friends!" "What do I care Miss Popular? Your kind has been treating my kind like dirt, and I'm going to put an end to it! Claire moved with a snap of the wind, placing herself between Jeremy and the Sprinkler valve. Jeremy backed up towards a utility truck. "These people have never harmed you, this isn't the answer!" Claire said. Jeremy put his hand on the truck, the engine started. "It doesn't matter," Jeremy said as he got into the truck, "your all the same and your all going to die!" Electricity arched from Jeremy's hand and struck Claire who fell backwards with the blast. Claire got up. Jeremy put the car in drive and accelerated down the alley towards Claire and the sprinkler system valve. Claire put her hands forward to stop the truck that was barreling towards her. The truck hit her, smashed the water main and pushed both through the brick wall. The truck was wedged through the hole in the wall it created water was gushing up through the broken water main. Jeremy was trying to escape from the truck, but the walls pinned the doors closed. Electricity arched from Jeremy as the water grounded him. Claire pulled the truck out of the hole in the wall and opened the door. Water spilled out, the air smelled of ozone.  
Jeremy woke up as Claire pulled him out of the seat. "Who are you?" Jeremy said, "Where am I?" "You're in Smallville," Claire said. "I want to go home!" said Jeremy plaintively. Lex's car pulled into the parking lot, Lex and Frank got out Water continued to gush from the water main. Students were gathering outside. Frank walked up to Claire, "so much for the homecoming dance." Frank stated, "Looks like some repairs are going to have to be made. What happened?" "Jeremy crashed this utility truck into this wall and ruptured the water main," Claire said. "What a nut!" Frank said, "What I don't get is how he didn't age during the past twelve years." "What are you talking about?" Jeremy said, I don't recognize any of you guys. All I know is I was tied to a post this red-haired kid showed up and then the meteor struck and I found myself in this utility truck getting wet. What year is it?" "Its Two-thousand and one." said Claire, "you were in a coma for the past 12 years!" A cop car and a fire truck pulled up. "Well it looks like you'll have some explaining to do to the authorities," Frank said. "I don't remember anything!" Jeremy protested. "Then tell them that, maybe it will do you some good." said Claire.  
Later on the Homecoming Dance continued. Frank was dancing arm in arm with Claire. Frank was in his tux, Claire was in a blue ballroom dress, her hair was loose on this occasion, and she stood a couple inches taller than Frank in her high heels. Frank couldn't believe he was dancing with this girl. Frank held her close for the slow dance. Claire smiled back at him. Frank looked at her, she still reminded him of someone he might see on the cover of Cosmopolitan. Frank looked down at himself, just an ordinary teenager with freckles and acne, a little on the skinny side as well, and he was dancing on the ballroom floor with what looked like a goddess, a classic beauty. It wasn't easy in the old middle school Frank thought, he'd been picked on and bullied, and the hit he received on the head from Whitney still smarted. Maybe things were looking up now.  
Frank looked at Claire, perfect smile, straight blond hair, blue eyes, red lips, she smelled of roses, part of it was make up, but he seen her without make up, and to be honest she didn't need make up to look pretty. Frank wasn't experienced with girls, the last date he'd been out on was at a movie, and it was with a childhood friend. Frank felt something different about this girl, yes she was beautiful an all, but there was something inside of her that he liked as well, maybe she was popular in school because she was a nice person, and not just because everybody wanted to date her. Maybe she was just keeping her word fulfilling her promise to go out with him at this dance, maybe she felt sorry for him because of what happened to his mother. Frank thought that this is like dancing with a celebrity at a charity event. Frank shrugged inwardly, he figured that is this is the only chance he gets to date this girl, he might as well make the most of it. "Claire," he said. "Yes Frank," Claire replied. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" Frank asked. "Sure," Claire said looking slightly amused. Frank kissed her on the mouth, and she kissed him back, it was a surprisingly warm kiss, it lasted a good long moment. Frank explained, "I know were just friends and all, I just wanted to kiss you, I wondered what that would be like." "Well now you know," Claire said. Claire and Frank danced a few more songs. Frank noticed that she never seemed to get tired, even during the fast songs when he broke a sweat, Claire's skin always seemed dry. Frank's feet hurt and his legs were tired. "You want to take a break? Frank asked. "Okay," Claire agreed.  
Frank and Claire sat down at their table, there was some cake and a pitcher of cola, Frank poured Claire a glass and he pour himself one. "How am I doing?" Frank asked. "You are a most unusual date," Claire admitted, "You seem unusually self-conscious, otherwise you seem okay to me." "Okay for another date perhaps?" Frank asked. "Maybe," Claire said. "Maybe someone hurt you not too long ago," Claire added. Frank rubbed the bruise on his temple, he said, "You can say that again." "I meant emotionally, you fear rejection," Claire clarified. "Yes that too," Frank added, "I'm just not good at asking a girl out, maybe too forceful." "Yes, there is that," Claire admitted, "Far be it for me to give tips on your approach to women, as I myself am not typical, and I think you're rather nice. I think I will go out with you again." Frank held her hand, noticed the brightly red polished nails and wished this moment could last forever. Frank was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

October 7, 2001

Lana Lang got out of the truck, her friends Claire, Frank, Chloe, and Pete were in the car which was driven by Jonathan Kent. "Bye Lana," they said as the truck pulled away to drop the others off at their homes. Lana paused just a moment before opening the front door, she had an eerie feeling that she was being watched. Shrugging it off, she entered her home went upstairs to her room. On her bed was a box. Lana picked up the box, noticed it was light, she opened the box and a bunch of brightly colored butterflies flew out.

Outside in a tree, Greg Arkin, a boy from school is recording Lana's reaction with a video camera as seen through the window to her bedroom.

Greg's Mom was waiting for him when he got home, she was not happy. "Greg, how dare you spy on Lana Lang, Nell Potter and I are members of the Garden Club, and how could I face her again knowing I have a peeping tom spying on her niece?" "Mom, what are you doing in my room?" Greg asked. "Your room is a pig sty with all those creepy crawlies you keep in there! That's not the sort of activity a boy your age should be engaged in. That's it I don't know what else to do. I'm calling the Military Academy tomorrow, I am at my wits end trying to deal with your unhealthy hobbies and your stalking Nell's Niece, and it stops now!" "What about my bugs? What's going to happen to them?" Greg demanded.

In the middle of the night, Greg is loading glass cases full of his unique bugs, some of which he found near the green glowing meteor rocks he found near his tree house at the site of the Creekside foundry, an abandoned steel mill. Greg had to save his bugs, give them a home. Greg did not want to go to the military school, and Greg felt he had to return his bugs to the wild before him Mom disposed of them. Greg loaded his glass cases full of bugs into his Volkswagen Beetle, he got into the driver's seat and the old beetle putted to life. Greg drove nervously, not know what to do, he didn't want to go to military school! The beetle hit a pothole, one of the glass cases broke, and the strange glowing insects started swarming around his head. The bugs began to bite him, Greg said, "No!" as he frantically swatted at the biting insects, distracted, Greg's Volkswagen careened off the road and crashed into a tree. All the other glass cases broke open and insects swarmed inside the car, Greg screamed!

The next morning Mrs Arkin enters Gregs room finding all the bug cages empty, but Greg is nowhere to be seen. "Greg? Greg?" Mrs Arkin called, but he received no answer, she walked to the front door, but her son's car was not in the driveway, he must have gone early to school, she thought. The only place Mrs Arkin didn't think to look was up, she doesn't notice her son stuck to the ceiling with a web-like material.

Claire was dreaming her dream again, she had a number of dreams lately, one involved a planet with a red sun, she didn't remember much, the other times, she dreamed she could fly. All she had to do was push down mentally with her mind and the ground would drop away, she placed her two arms out in front of her and that controlled the direction. Often time she would fight evil villains, she wore her superhero uniform with a red 'S' on a gold diamond on her chest, she wore a blue shirt that exposed her mid-drift, and she wore a blue skirt with red boots, similar to the cheerleader outfit she designed except the later had no red cape. Sometimes she flew with a muscle-bound man with dark hair in a similar uniform, except he wore blue tights with red underwear on the outside and a red cape, she forgot the name of this man, she had a feeling that he was someone close. Right now in this dream, she was flying alone above Smallville, she felt she had to check on one of her new friends Frank Carter.

Claire flew into Frank's window, and there he was lying in bed below her. Frank got up, jumped up from his bed and grabbed her at the waist. Claire was startled when she realized she wasn't dreaming, and this couldn't be happening, she fell on top of Frank knocking him down on his bed.

Frank couldn't believe it. Claire just flew into his room, knocking his screen window out of its frame. How could she just hover there defying gravity like that, it had to be a trick. Frank leaped up and grabbed Claire who suddenly awakened and fell on top of him as Frank's bed suddenly collapsed on the floor. Claire was in her pajamas Frank realized, she must have been doing this in her sleep, but how?

Claire looked Frank in the eye. Frank had the wind knocked out of him, so he was wheezing to catch his breath, but even so, he couldn't help noticing how beautiful Claire was. "How did I get in your room Frank?" "You flew in," was Frank's reply, "You tore my screen window off its frame as you flew through it." "Oh no!" Claire said, "I'm sorry, I've been having these dreams lately, and sometimes have been known to sleepwalk," Claire apologized. "You aren't going to tell anyone about this are you?" Claire asked. "Who'd believe me anyway?" Frank said. "Please don't," Claire pleaded, "I don't want the government taking me away. Please keep my secret, I'll make it worth your while," Claire added slyly. "How?" Frank asked curiously. "Like this," Claire explained, and then she was all over him, she kissed him, hugged him, she was on top of him. Frank's heart raced, he felt his skin getting warmer, and he never thought he'd get this far on his first date.

Frank wanted a girlfriend so bad, so many of his friends had girlfriends back in his old school; Frank had no luck with girls, until now. He kept asking them out and they kept on rejecting them, and now this beautiful girl was practically ravishing him, smothering him with kisses. Frank hugged Claire's beautiful curvy body, Frank was getting aroused and he felt like he was going to lose control of himself. Between kisses, Frank said, "Claire," and then there was more kissing, after enjoying this and Claire's weight on his body, Frank managed to say, Claire, I think we should slow down." Claire stopped. "I don't think my father will approve of us fornicating in my bed. But I think I love you! I want to go steady! But let's slow down!" They kissed and hugged a few more times with Frank running his fingers through her hair and then they pulled apart. Their clothes were still on. "Your right," Claire admitted, "Just wanted to put you in the right frame of mind for keeping my secret. If you want me as your girlfriend, you'll keep my secret. Otherwise share me with the government." Frank definitely didn't want to do that. "I'll keep your secret," Frank admitted, "Do you love me?" "It too early to tell," Claire considered, "Mostly I was desperate to make you want to keep my secret, but I do like you, there must be some reason my subconscious brought me here." "I've been having all sorts of dreams lately, as if I was recalling some other life." "I do want you," Frank said, "I'm attracted to you, and my body wants to do something with you that I know I shouldn't, especially when I'm 14 and living under my father's roof. I want you as a girlfriend for now, if there's any chance this could work, I want to take it." "It's a deal then," Claire said, "You keep my secret, and I'll be your girlfriend, we'll give it some time and see how it goes." "That's fine by me," said Frank, and they sealed it with a kiss.

Claire looked around, "There are some things about me you should know, if you come over to my house, I can explain them better, right now I'd better get back. I can run really fast, so please keep my secret." "I will," Frank promised. The wind snapped and Claire was gone out the window. Frank saw her figure kick up a cloud of dust as she cut through the cornfields. Frank sat back in shock, realizing than his new girlfriend wasn't human. The way she disappeared over the top of that hill, she had to be doing well over a hundred. Frank was numb with comprehension when he realized that she had to be way stronger than him to run that fast, he shivered when he realized how powerful she had to be.

Frank got dressed, had breakfast, and told his father he was paying a visit to the Kent farm. Frank got on his bicycle and rode a few miles till he caught sight of the Kent farm, there was a windmill above the barn. Cows were mooing, chickens from the hen house were clucking. Frank walked up the driveway, knocked on the front door Claire opened it. "Hello Frank," Claire said. "Hi Claire," Frank said, "I saw you run through the corn field. I don't think there is any human on the face of this Earth who could run so fast." "Your right, I did tell you I could run fast. I suppose I should have warned you about how fast." Claire said, "To tell you the truth, the flying thing is a bit of a surprise as well. I sometimes fly when I'm asleep, I have yet to do so while I'm awake however. I can run really fast though." The wind snapped, Claire said, "Boo!" a few inches from Frank's ear, Frank stumbled, but Claire caught him.

Frank put an arm around her shoulder as he steadied himself, though Frank was sure she weighed less than he did. "I can do this though," Claire grabbed Frank's legs with her left arm and supported Frank's shoulders with her right under his back and lifted him up off the ground. Claire then bent her knees and jumped up into the air. Claire took Frank up 20 feet into the air and then they both fell down. Claire landed on her feet lowing Frank back onto the ground. Claire then picked up a rock and it shattered in her grip with a loud crack as she squeezed it. Frank was flabbergasted.

"Oh did I mention I was hit by a car with not a scratch on me?" Claire added. Frank had to sit down in the meadow; Claire sat down next to him. "I know it's a bit overwhelming isn't it. Sometimes I wish I was just like you, it would have made life much simpler for me. Up till now I had to keep all these powers a secret, only my parents know and now you. Now my life is in your hands." Frank looked at her trying to decide what to do, he held her hand that crushed the rock, and it felt warm in his hands, not like something that could break a rock. Frank put his arms around her again and kissed her, Claire let him. Claire's lips felt soft, her skin felt warm, just as a girl should.

Frank decided to reveal his thoughts, "If you can do that to rock, what can you do to bone?" "I don't like to think about it," Claire said, "I can control it very well. I can kiss you without breaking your jaw, I can hold you without crushing your rib cage." "Seems my life is in your hands," Frank admitted. "Except I'm not going to crush you or kill you," Claire said, "You can rat me out to the government, but I have to warn you that when they take me away, you probably won't see me again. Seems I picked my boyfriend very well, you are awkward around girls, I can hear your heart beat, feel your palms sweat, you are infatuated with me. Believe me I know the signs, and now you've got me. What are you going to do?" "I'll keep your secrets, I trust you, my senses keep telling me you are a girl, but what you can do tells me you are not human." "No I am not, but I was raised as human, would you like to see my spaceship?" Claire asked. "Sure why not," Frank shrugged. Claire led Frank to the storm cellar, she opened the door and showed him her spaceship. "It looks small for a spaceship." Frank said. "I was a baby when it carried me," Claire explained. "What planet are you from?" Frank asked. "I don't know," Claire said. Jonathan called, "Claire, it's time to go!" "We're hauling some produce to the farmer's market today, would you like to come?" "Sure," Frank said.

Frank got into the Kent's truck along with Martha, Jonathan, and Claire. Frank sat in back with Claire, in spite all the reassurances, Frank still felt like a fly caught in a web, he didn't know what he was getting into when he pursued Claire for a date, and now she caught him. Frank felt his life was not going to be the same, ever! Oh he'll keep his secrets all right, but inside he knew she was different, not simply the beautiful blonde girl she appeared to be. Frank swallowed, nothing to do he supposed, he lost his mother, realized life was precious. No point in being afraid of what might happen, he figured.

The truck pulled into the parking lot of the farmer's market. Jonathan and Frank unloaded a table from the back of the truck and set up the tent, various fruits and vegetables were put into crates while Martha and Claire watched. Frank noticed that Lana was at a flower stand and Whitney Fordman was talking with her, "Aw come on, why won't you go out with me?" "You were going after Claire, that's why!" Lana was furious. "Oh come on Lana, we were just friends that's all. Didn't mean nothing by it!" Whitney said. "And I suppose tying me up to s scare crow post after beating me up with your friends and stripping me down to my underwear didn't mean nothing either!" Frank broke in. "Geez, it was only a joke, are all you guys from New York always so serious?" Whitney said. "Well my head still smarts from the time you punched me!" Frank added. "After you kicked me in the shin!" Whitney added. Lana broke in, "Did you really tie Frank to a scarecrow post in that cornfield?" "It was only a harmless high school prank," Said Whitney. "The bump on my head says its not!" Frank added. Jonathan broke in, "This is neither the time nor the place for this." "Alright!" both Frank and Whitney agreed while not much liking each other either. Whitney quickly departs for some other venue, having not achieved what he sought at this farmer's market.

A while later Greg Arkin approaches Lana at the flower stand. "Hello Lana," Greg said, "Remember you said you'd help me with my English assignment? I was thinking maybe you could come over to my house tonight so we can work on it together." Detecting a come on Lana said, "I think rather that we can meet at the library tomorrow instead, I'm busy tonight, sorry." "What's the matter, too good for me eh Lana? Still going out with that creep Whitney?" Greg asked. "No that's not it, I just tired of your lame excuse of using your homework to get a date with me. I'm not going out with anybody right now! Just leave me alone!" Lana said. "Fine Greg conceded, just remember Lana, we were meant for each other, it is our destiny!" "Just go away!" Lana almost screamed. Frank decided to step in, "you heard her Greg, just go!" Greg gave Frank a shove into the dirt and then ran off. Claire ran up to him, "Are you okay?" she said. Wiping the dust off his face, Frank said, "I'll be alright, but you know what, he's much stronger than he looks." Claire helped him up. Just then Lex Luthor walked up, "I just saw what happened, are you alright?" "I'll be fine," said Frank, "but I seem to get beat up a lot around here."

"Oh hello Claire," Lex said, "I didn't know you were hanging out with Frank." "Frank is my steady boyfriend," Claire said. "Funny," Lex said to Frank, "You don't look her type. I've seen girls like her at fashion shows, I even dated a few." "Well some girls will surprise you," Frank admitted, "and believe me she is not what she seems." "You know that she pulled me out of my car after I ran it off the bridge and into the river below?" Lex said. "Wouldn't surprise me a bit," Frank said, "I understand that she is an excellent swimmer." "Well you know that something ripped the roof off my car," Lex added. "Well you did say you drove it off a bridge, maybe you hit something that ripped the roof off your car." Frank said, "You know maybe you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth and just be glad she jumped in to rescue you." "Maybe I should," Lex said looking unconvinced. Lex then school Jonathan's and Martha's hand, "Good seeing you Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Should you need anything just let me know, I am in your daughters debt." "Have a nice day Lex," Jonathan said. Lex then departed.

Whitney approaches Greg and says, "I know you've been leaving boxes full of butterflies for Lana, I want it to stop!" "Gee I thought you broke up with Lana and were hot for Claire. Not much luck aye?" Greg said truculently. "I'm just saying I better not find out you've been sending my girl more butterflies, or else something unfortunate might happen." Greg shrugged, "Indeed it may. Just remember one thing, sometimes you're the windshield and sometimes you're the bug." Whitney got in his car and drove away. Greg said as Whitney was driving away, "looks like I'll have to do something to get you out of the picture, After all, I can't have you getting back together with Lana, now can I."

Whitney was driving down the road in his truck. Spying him from a distance, Greg quickly scrambled up a tree, there he waited until the truck drove under the branch he was standing on. Greg landed on the roof of the truck. Whitney head the bang and the indentation on his roof. Something or someone was banging on the roof of his car, suddenly the driver side door window shattered with the impact causing Whitney to jerk his steering wheel to the right in reaction, the truck flipped over in its side. Whitney was knocked unconscious. The fuel line was ruptured by the crash. Greg leaped off and stood back for a while to admire his handiwork, he saw another truck coming his way, so he scrambled back into the forest.

Martha, Jonathan, and Claire were in their family truck driving away from the farmer's market to get some lunch. Frank was left at the vegetable stand next to Lana's Floral stand. When Martha spotted Whitney overturned truck. "Jonathan there's been an accident!" Martha declared. Jonathan pulled the truck over. Claire got out and went up to the truck, she smelled gasoline, saw Whitney unconscious in the truck, so she smashed the windshield with her fists and pulled it off, then she ripped off the seatbelts and carried Whitney from the car. Just then the spilled gasoline caught fire and the truck erupted into a fireball. Claire threw Whitney to the ground a and jumped on top of him just as the flames covered them both. The flames died down as the interior of the truck caught fire with the blast. The clothes on Claire's back were singed. Jonathan ran up to see of Claire was alright, when he touched her, he pulled his hand away as it singed at touching her, he noticed that Claire was otherwise unharmed, but her clothing on her back was pretty charred, she got up and Whitney was mostly unharmed with Claire having blocked most of the blast from reaching him.

Lana rode her horse and then dismounted as she got to the stables, She led her horse into its stall then closed the door, she didn't notice Lex Luthor was watching her until she turned around. "Whitney Fordman, was asking for you, he's been in an accident, his car flipped over and caught fire, they say if it weren't for Claire pulling him out of the wreck, he would have died. He gave me this message, he asks your forgiveness, and he wants to get back with you, and he gave me this," Lex hands her a note, "it's his hospital room number and the main number for Smallville Hospital, he says his cell phone was destroyed in the accident, so if you want to call him, you can call this number or visit him in the hospital.

The doctors say he has first and second degree burns on the sides of his body, so far no skin grafts are necessary, they expect to release him later today in fact, so you can call him at his home number if you're interested." "I will call him, thanks Lex," Lana said. "I'm surprised you know my name," Lex said. No surprise at all. My mother knows your father, and there was that time I caught you skinny dipping with that model." "So you were that girl?" Lex exclaimed, "How old were you?" "I was ten," Lana admitted. "Oh so that explains it," Lex said, "that was four years ago." "Yes, I went to a Metropolis riding competition. Your father invited my aunt and me to stay and use your indoor poor, and there you were with another girl skinny dipping." Lex notices the pendant Lana was wearing with the green glowing rock in it, "That's an interesting piece of jewelry you're wearing," **Lex** said, "where did you get it?" "It's a piece of the meteor that killed my father and mother. I have my aunt make a pendant out of it to remind me of my parents, and it brought me so much bad luck; I figure it could only have good luck left." "That's intriguing, you know I was there when the meteors hit too? My father was negotiating to buy that Cream corn factory to turn it into a fertilizer factory that was the time I lost my hair. I remember it quite distinctly."

Greg's mother arrives home to find it swelteringly hot, she checks the thermostat and finds its set at 103 degrees. "103 degrees! Greg," she say, "Greg where are you?" Some of the walls are covered with webs. She goes into Greg's room and finds Greg standing there. "Greg, what's gotten into you? Why is the thermostat wet so high? We've got to get you straightened out." "Its too late Mom, I've changes, first I'm going to eat, then molt, then mate. Oh by the way, did I tell you about the Pharaoh Spider, after it hatches it eats its mother!" then Greg spat out some spider web.

Greg took a shower later that day, having stored his dead mother in a cocoon for later eating. Greg was scrubbing away, he had an itch, his skin was peeling away, and he peeled the skin off his face, shoulders and back revealing a new layer of skin underneath, it felt good to shed his skin.

Frank was in the Kent barn, he wanted to be near Claire, and working on the Kent farm was just the reason he needed to justify his presence, also he figured he needed the exercise, Jonathan was paying him about eight dollars an hour to help with the farm tasks, he learned how to operate the milking machine, and right now he was sharpening the blades of the thresher. Claire opened the barn door, her blonde hair in curls this time, just slight wavy curls at the end of her hair, Frank rather liked it, "would you like some help?" she asked. "Thought you'd never ask," Frank replied, "You know there is something not right about that Greg, he not what he appears to be, he shoved me pretty hard into the ground, knocked the wind right out of me, when I told him to leave Lana alone."

Claire climbed up the loft and grabbed the chain attached to the thresher, so he could raise it up to the loft where it was stored when suddenly Greg jumped down from the ceiling and attacked her knocking her down. Frank ran up the ceiling and suddenly Greg struck Frank knocking him off the loft. Frank fell the wind snapped as Claire disappeared from where she was standing and Frank felt someone catch him as he fell to the ground. Frank saw two slender female arms around his chest, he turned around to find Claire on her back, he helped her up revealing the threshing machine with its blades bent to the side where she landed. Those blades would have cut Frank to ribbons! Claire looked around at the ceiling and every fark corner of the barn, Greg was gone. Frank said, "Mind turning around?" Claire complied, Frank looked at her back, her shirt was torn, her bra strap was cut by the blades, but not a scratch on her back. Frank touched her skin, it felt smooth and soft, "I don't get this," Frank said. "Neither do I," Claire admitted. Frank rubbed her back, "Can you feel my hands?" "Yes," Claire said. "Did you feel the blades when you landed on them?" Frank asked. "Yes," Claire admitted, "But it felt like so much tin foil." Frank put his hands on her waist and rubbed her sides, "You know I like doing this," Frank said. Claire turned around and said; "I'll bet you do," and then she kissed him, her arms wrapped around his back as Frank held onto her and her torn shirt. "Maybe it's time you get another shirt," Frank said, regretfully letting this moment slip. "You could be right, come along Frank." Claire said. The two walked back to the farmhouse holding hands. The moment was unreal to Frank, she was holding the hand of this blonde girl, who he couldn't believe was his girlfriend, and he couldn't believe what he just saw her do, but her she was looking like a fragile blonde beauty, Frank knew from personal experience such looks can be deceptive.

That same day Frank and Claire went over to Chloe's house, Pete was there already, Claire called her up and told her about the incident with Greg jumping from the ceiling, they found green footprints there of some sticky fluid. Chloe was a on the internet searching for similar incidents, she found an article, "Look here," she said pointing to the computer screen, "It says here there was reputed to be some Amazonian tribesmen who took on the characteristics of insects after being bitten by them." Chloe continued, "You remember that tree house Greg built near that foundry, he did all sorts of bug collecting there, and there were all those green glowing meteor rocks that made Claire sick," she added. "Don't remind me, Claire said, I hated that place," Claire admitted, "only went there once, and all those bugs!" "Yeah I remember Greg," Pete added. Chloe continued, "Somehow those meteor rocks must have mutated those bugs and when they bit Greg, it turned him into bug boy!" "Now that sounds familiar," Frank said, "I read a comic book about a teenager who got bitten by a radioactive spider once, if gave him superhuman strength, he was able to cling to walls, and cast spider webs and swing from building to building. I didn't know this could happen in real life!" "A lot of strange things have been happening in Smallville since that meteor shower," Chloe said. Claire said, "I think it's time we paid Greg a visit.

The four kids approached Greg's house Chloe looked through the window, the living room was a mess, there was food on the table, dishes were on the coffee table, on the television a DVD player was playing an endless loop of Lana Lang going about her daily activities in her back yard. "Hello," Chloe said, "anyone home?" There was no answer. The foursome let themselves in through an open window. Claire looked into the bathroom, there was human skin piled up near the drain of the tube, "Gross!" Claire exclaimed. Frank said, "Uh Oh, I think Lana's in trouble!" "We'd better find Lana quick!" Chloe said. Claire was investigating all the spider webs in Greg's room, she parted some cobwebs when Greg's mother's desiccated body fell through, Claire screamed. Frank ran up beside her without thinking what it could be that would make Claire scream, he wrinkled his nose when he saw and smelled the dead body, "Ugh!" Frank said as he waved away the flies, "I think Lana's really in trouble; we must save her before its too late!"

Lana was riding her horse at the stables as she often did on the weekends, she gave the horse a good workout, jumping over fences and riding through the horse trails, finally it was time to return her horse to the stables where he was kept. Lana dismounted and led her horse through the barn door. Whitney followed her in, "Lana, I'm sorry I tied Frank up to that stake on the day of the Homecoming dance, I'm sorry I tried to go out with Claire, will you take me back?" Greg showed up, "It's too late Whitney, she's mine!" Lana backed away from Greg. Whitney stepped forward, "You just keep your hands off her!" he said getting ready to throw a punch. Greg threw him against the wall of the stable with ease, Whitney was knock unconscious. Lana backed away from the seemingly inhuman Greg as he advanced upon her.

Later on Frank slapped Whitney awake. "Do you know where Lana is?" Frank asked. "Greg took her," Whitney moaned. "I think I know where he is Claire said, "You remember that old foundry where all those meteors landed?" "Yes," Whitney said, "well nearby is a tree house, which is where Greg usually hung out when he was trying to get away from his mom, I think he might have taken Lana there." Claire said. Whitney said to Frank and Claire, "well get in then." Frank got in, while adjusting his seatbelt, Frank saw Claire whoosh away when Whitney was looking the other way, when he looked back to see if Claire was getting in she was gone. "Never mind that!" Frank said, "We got to save Lana." The two drove off. Frank said, where you get all these trucks by the way, this has got to be your third truck this week?" Whitney said, "My father owns a Ford dealership, he loaned by the model while the insurance company sends me the check for the one that got totaled." "Oh," Frank simply said.

Claire entered the old foundry, she saw Lana was cocooned up in spider web, she was about to part the web, when Greg spoke out, "Stay away from her, she's mine!" "What's gotten into you Greg?" Claire asked. "Only about two million years of evolution," Greg boasted, "I think you'll find that I changed." "Well I changed too," Claire said. Greg threw Claire against a wall, knocking the breath out of her. Claire found herself weakening among some glowing green rocks. Greg grabbed her and threw her again. "Looks like you just the same as always," Greg sneered, "You're always getting sick around here." Claire noticed the green meteor rocks were all over the place, she backed away into a mold casing, she noticed the metal was blocking the radiation, it must be lead lined she decided. "Come out come out where ever you are," Greg taunted, "I just want to play!" Greg closed in on her, "There you are!" Greg said. Claire threw him up against a wall. Greg was lying under a huge steel container suspended by chains. Greg grabbed one of the chains intending to use it as a weapon, not realizing what it was connected to. "No don't!" Claire screamed. "Greg smiled, thinking Claire was afraid for her life, he yanked the chain and the barrel fell on top of him crushing his body. Claire backed away in horror as a swarm of bugs crept out from where Greg's body was. Claire scrambled away before the meteor rocks could sicken her again.

Whitney and Frank arrived a little later, the two walked into the foundry. "Stay away from those meteor rocks!" Frank advised. Whitney parted the cobwebs from around Lana and kissed her. Lana woke up and hugged him/ "This reminds me of a scene from Snow White," Frank announced. "Funny you should say that," Lana said, "I once played the part of Snow White in a play." "Lets get out of here," Whitney said, "this place gives me the creeps!" "You said it!" Frank admitted, "You know if you learn to control your temper just a little bit your alright." "You know," Whitney said, "There are some football tryouts next week, if you're interested, I can put in a good word for you to the couch, I think we could use someone like you." "Thanks," said Frank, "I'll think about it."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday late October

Claire Kent was the Cheerleader Captain, the whole squad of ten cheerleaders were wearing blue red and gold cheerleader uniforms with a red 'S' for Smallville within a gold red bordered diamond on the front of each shirt and a blue miniskirt around the waste with a pair of red boots to complete the outfit, each shirt had a black crow on the back as a concession to the team mascot. Claire was influential in the design of the new Cheerleader uniforms, she was inspired by a reoccurring dream she had. In her dream there was also a red cape, but she couldn't convince her fellow cheerleaders to go along with that, they pointed out that crows weren't red. Claire still had those dreams about flying, and it this dream she was flying in her cheerleader uniform, she didn't know why, perhaps it was a repressed childhood memory. In some dreams she was on an alien planet with an enormous red sun, but in the dreams in which she was flying the Sun was yellow, she didn't know why. Today the Sun was not out at all, in fact it was raining quite heavily, but for some reason they didn't cancel the game, not that she minded the rain so much, but her team mates including Lana were shivering in their wet clothes. The were shaking their red pom poms and chanting "Crows Lets Go!" Claire wanted to do a back flip as part of her routine, but the cheerleader coach wouldn't allow it. Claire's boyfriend Frank Carter was getting creamed as a linebacker opposing the visiting team, the Tigers. Claire winced every time there was a pile up. Claire had to check her impulse to rescue him, she was sure neither Frank nor her parents would appreciate the gesture, Cheerleaders weren't supposed to get involved in the game other than cheerleading from the sideline. Claire's father Jonathan often told her that had she been a boy, we would not have allowed her to play football fearing that other players might get hurt, and girls weren't supposed to do physical stuff like that anyway, a girl playing football would attract unwanted attention, though she did here of a few playing at high schools on the news from time to time. Claire was not a tomboy by any stretch, as a younger girl she liked to play with dolls, especially the Barbie dolls that she resembled, she still had her doll house up in the attic, but these days she rarely touched it. Claire shook her pom poms hoping desperately that Frank doesn't get hurt.

Frank saw his girlfriend standing on the sidelines, Frank was tired of being targeted by bullies, so he decided to join the Smallville football team. Whitney was the quarterback. The Captain yelled "Hike!" and the linebackers crashed into each other once again, but this time his opponent tripped and fell. Frank ran ahead towards the field goal, Whitney threw him the ball and Frank caught it, this was the first time this happened in a game, the Tigers Line backers were closing in on his as he ran toward the field goal. The opposing players were going to tackle him, Frank ran with all his might, his chest hurt as his breath ran ragged in his raw lungs. Frank dodged one tackle as he looked for someone up ahead to throw the ball to. Unfortunately, there was no one. Another Tigers player was about to jump on him followed by two more, if only he could move his legs faster, then someone hit him, the wind was knocked out of him, but he held on to the ball. Frank staggered to his feet, he was standing in the end zone and the crowd was cheering. There was no sign of the football player who tackled him, but Frank had his suspicions, the nearest opposing football player was 15 yards back; Frank had a good idea of who helped him make a field goal. Frank looked at his blonde girlfriend in the cheerleading squad who waved and smiled at him with an all too innocent expression on her face.

The End

_Okay, this is how I'm going to end this story. I don't feel like rehashing the entire Smallville series with Kara Zor El replacing Clark. What I would like to do is create an fan fiction anthology based on the premise of Kara Zor El (Claire Kent) replacing Clark Kent (Kal El). I may make a later contribution to this series, but for now I want to open it up, mainly because I want to see more stories, but I don't want to write all of them! _

_To give a background to help the future stories be consistent. This version of Smallville is a result of a time travel event back to Krypton, which basically prevented Kal El from being born, and it involved the original Supergirl from the original timeline. This super girl takes the place of Jor El, that would be Clark's Father, in that she sends her infant self to Earth in a spaceship that was similar to that which would have taken Kal El to Earth had he existed. In the spaceship is a crystal where the original Supergirl recorded her memories and her personality in a fashion that the original Jor El did in the original Smallville series. The original Supergirl, then sent the baby Kara's spaceship on its way to Earth times so as to arrive there at the same time and place that Clark's spaceship would have, and then she has plans to go back in time from there and restore the original timeline so she can return home to Earth, but the altered timeline without Clark Kent would continue to exist, so Kara decided to send this timeline's version of herself to Earth so there would be a superhero to meet the challenges that would enfold here. That is how I'm going to leave it. To all you future writers good luck, and have at it!_


End file.
